Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (minimateking30's version)
''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series ''is an animated series directed and created by Max Carroll. A remake of the 2003 MTV show of the same name, the series serves as an alternate direct sequel to the film Spider-Man, showcasing the titular character as he battles several different villains in a vain attempt to prevent his personal life from collapsing. The series is different from the MTV series in that it doesn't feature any original characters in the cast, preferring to remain true to the source material, and even features guest appearances from other Marvel characters as well, such as Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Elektra. Episodes Season 1 * 1. Heroes and Villains: One year has passed since the death of the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) indirectly at the hands of Spider-Man. Harry Osborn now bears a seething hatred towards Spider-Man, whom he believes killed his father. Meanwhile, protests break out at ESU after it's announced Villeroy Towers will be torn down, leaving the residents homeless. However, the residents begin getting a lot of money to support their cause. Someone called Rocket Racer is responsible for this and is seen as a hero by the residents and protesters for what he's doing. The only problem is that Rocket Racer is accomplishing all this by committing crimes and he refuses to let anyone stop him, even Spider-Man. * 2. Royal Scam: Spider-Man is duped by the infamous Kingpin into stealing the TX-1 super-chip, designed to de-crypt the confidential satellite transmissions that drive the world's financial markets. Disguised as federal agents, Kingpin's henchmen convince Spider-Man that he should steal the chip from the "mob" and return it to them, the FBI. In return for doing his country this service, he is promised that the bureau will let it be known that Spider-Man helped them out, an endorsement greatly needed in order to improve his rock bottom public image. Of course this patriotism takes its toll on Peter's social commitments. Mary Jane Watson, an old friend of Peter's who is back in town, has a three-night acting showcase that Peter has promised to attend. He misses the first night when Spider-Man learns he was tricked into stealing the chip and must track down Kingpin; on the second night Peter is temporarily abducted by real FBI agents. The third night culminates with a climactic action sequence where Spider-Man outmaneuvers Kingpin for the chip so that he can return it to the real FBI. The real question however is whether Peter will have enough time to make it to MJ's last performance. * 3. Law of the Jungle: Peter Parker earns much needed cash by working at the lab for his professor, Doc Connors, a world class scientist. Doc Connors is studying reptilian DNA for its regenerative powers. This is extremely important to Doc Connors because he lost an arm in an industrial accident at OsCorp years before. Meanwhile, as the year anniversary of the death of Norman Osborn approaches, Harry Osborn reluctantly asks Peter and Mary Jane Watson for help sorting through his father's personal effects. Back at the lab, Doc Connors secretively injects himself with reptilian DNA that not only stimulates his arm stump to grow again but also has the undesired effect of slowly changing Doc Connors into an angry, vengeful Lizard. As the serum effects the Doc's brain, he begins seeking revenge on those who have harmed him and next on his list is Harry unless Spider-Man is able to stop his beloved professor in time. * 4. Sword of Elektra: Richard Damien, a wealthy businessman and avid collector hires Elektra, a swordswoman, to capture Spider-Man for his collection of rare animals. Elektra and Spider-Man soon have their first head-to-head fight and Elektra decides that he is too noble a foe to simply capture - they must fight to the death. Elektra informs Richard Damien that they no longer have a deal and that instead she plans to lure Spider-Man into the fight of his life. Richard is not a fan of this alternative strategy and sends his thugs to kill Elektra. Unfortunately, it is the goons who find themselves victims of Shikata instead. Afterwards, Elektra hunts down Spider-Man and informs him that they must fight until one of them is dead. Soon the pair is engaged in an all out brawl on the streets. Things begin to look grim for Spider-Man until Mary Jane Watson arrives on the scene with a bit of information that may help Spider-Man vanquish Elektra without compromising his integrity. * 5. Keeping Secrets: Spider-Man catches the Black Cat, a female thief responsible for a series of high-risk robberies in the city, in the act of robbing a high-rise apartment. While the Black Cat gets the best of Spider-Man and escapes, Spider-Man sees her face without her masking goggles. Meanwhile Harry Osborn, best friend and roommate of Peter Parker, has been keeping to himself for the past few weeks and Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are concerned. Concern turns to excitement when Harry reveals he's been seeing someone he really likes, and wants to introduce her to Peter and MJ over dinner. When Harry's new girlfriend Felicia Hardy arrives she turns out to be the Black Cat but only Peter is aware! Fearing Felicia will ultimately hurt his friend Harry, Peter as Spider-Man tries to convince the Black Cat to change her ways. Ultimately, a confrontation takes place between the Black Cat, Spider-Man, and the police. The Black Cat is freaked out when Spider-Man calls out her real name during the melee and she panics and disappears into the night. Later, Felicia calls a perplexed Harry to tell him she's leaving town, maybe for good and she can't explain why. * 6. Tight Squeeze: A boardroom meeting is interrupted by the Mad Bombers, a trio of former CIA agents, led by Luke Carlyle who blast through an outside window to gain entry into the building. the Mad Bombers are a well-outfitted organization who use sonic blasters, fluoroscopic vision and are encased in heavy body armor. Additionally, the trio sport jetpacks that enable them to fly. Over at Empire State University, it's a harmless afternoon where Harry Osborn, Mary-Jane Watson and Peter Parker take turns peering through a pair of Harry's binoculars. When it's his turn, Peter spots the Mad Bombers invading the meeting and hurries off to the rescue as Spider-Man. The Mad Bombers are moments away from detonating a safe in the room in order to steal its contents - "prototype hyper-diamonds" when Spider-Man shows up. He defeats them, then as Peter it's off to news channel Empire-1 to sell a Spider-Man news video. At the station, Peter is introduced to Whitney Chang, a beautiful television intern who aids him in getting his footage aired. Unfortunately, it also lands the both of them as one of many hostages when the Mad Bombers commandeer the newsroom. The Mad Bonbers' demands are simple; they want Spider-Man or they will start eliminating hostages! As soon as the moment presents itself PETER escapes into the shadows to re-emerge as Spider-Man. However, the Mad Bombers have set a trap for Spider-Man and know one knows that they plan on being the only ones getting out of the station alive. * 7. Head Over Heels: It's a world of balance for Peter Parker and his web-slinging alter ego Spider-Man and makes more sacrifices than most. This morning is no different as he juggles his academics, a floundering social life and one heroic rescue after the next. What Peter can't save is his unfortunate pairing with Christina - his new Psychology lab partner - a gifted yet quirky scientific type who is also fanatical in her devotion to Spider-Man. She convinces Peter that she has the perfect invention to help them score a high grade in class, an ESP crown, that she wants to demonstrate by reading Peter's mind. While she's wearing it, the crown malfunctions jolting her brain with electricity. The voltage alters Christina's reality and suddenly Spider-Man well a 2-D version of the wall-crawler is advising her on how to get close to the real Spider-Man. Soon, Christina is no longer able to distinguish fantasy from reality and has deadly designs on Mary Jane Watson who she views as her major competition for Spider-Man's affection. * 8. The Party: Peter's geeky high school friend, Max Dillon, is trying to fit into college life by joining a fraternity and becoming one of the in crowd. Unfortunately, the fraternity is only allowing Max to participate in their "rush process" as a big joke. When Max is hazed at a party the prank takes a turn for the worse and ultimately leads to the creation of Electro, a high voltage villain that threatens the campus. Electro has a score to settle with his previous tormentors and he's relentless. Only Spider-Man can stop him from destroying innocent and not so innocent students. * 9. Flash Memory: The Biker Twins, rob an armored car then throttle up their motorcycles for a clean getaway until Spider-Man intervenes. However Spider-Man is surprised at how smart they were in plotting the robbery. At the Empire State University campus Flash flaunts the fact to Mary Jane Watson that he doesn't have to study anymore because he has landed himself a tutor. What a surprise when Flash learns that his tutor is actually the Tinkerer who is actively testing his new Brain Booster the first subjects being the twins with substantially impaired IQ. Flash's fame evolves from athleticism to intellectualism as he charms members of the female student body with his wit and knowledge of language and recitation of Shakespeare. However, soon it becomes obvious that there are physical side effects of this smart serum. The Tinkerer is stumped as to why this is occurring and decides that he find an antidote via a more intelligent candidate, Peter Parker. The twins continue to have the Tinkerer pump them full of the Brain Booster in an effort to pull off more elaborate crimes that only Spider-Man stop along with rescuing Flash from the Tinkerer. * 10. Spider-Man Dis-Sabled: Peter Parker is covering a press conference where the Mayor of New York City and Tremaine, a visiting Euro-dignitary, are addressing the public. As they leave the event their limousine is shot with a dart bomb and Spider-Man comes to the rescue. Peter's friend and potential romantic interest Whitney Chang, an intern at news channel Empire-1 helps him sell his footage of the press conference and ensuing car commotion. Then Peter and Harry's apartment is ransacked and the conclusion is that the robbers were after the videotape shot during the Mayor's speech. A digital enhancement of the tape reveals a woman shooting the dart-bomb! Whitney discovers the woman on the tape is Silver Sable, an Eastern European assassin for hire. The unique thing about this assassin is that she only kills criminals so Peter can't figure out why she's going after the Mayor. Spider-Man moves out to thwart Silver Sable's plans which leads to a dramatic showdown on top of a moving limo carrying Tremaine and the Mayor inside. During this fight Silver Sable reveals a secret about Tremaine's real identity that sends Spider-Man reeling. * 11. When Sparks Fly: Two teenage boys goof off in an abandoned Stark Industries power plant and stumble into a weakened Electro. Electro has been hiding in the plant plotting his electrifying comeback and only Spider-Man's timely arrival saves the two teens from becoming toast. Over at Empire State University in Professor Williams' Chemistry class Sally is unnerved when her computer sends her a message completely on its own. Later, while she is studying in her room an eerie vision of Electro appears on her TV screen. Sally was at the fraternity party the night that Max was turned into Electro. It seems that Electro has come back to claim Sally because he loves her and wants them to be together. Electro plans to zap Sally into an electrical being like himself so that they can become a couple. Spider-Man must come to find a way to save Sally from the fate that Electro has in store for her and must rely on a little help from Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson to stop an unnatural coupling. * 12. Mind Games, Part 1: The Maximoff Twins, Pietro and Wanda, a brother and sister pair with uncanny mutant powers, being transported in an armored convoy when a well planned traffic accident allows them to escape. Well, almost. That is until Spider-Man appears on the scene and battles Wanda's mental abilities and overcomes their brain-blasts with his own superhuman willpower. Later that afternoon Peter Parker learns that the Mad Bombers, the crime trio comprised of former CIA agents led by Luke Carlyle, has just sprung Silver Sable from prison. Spider-Man's enemies seem to be popping up all over! Silver Sable allies with Kraven the Hunter who has recently escaped from jail as well in order to seek out revenge on Spider-Man. Spider-Man runs into Mary Jane Watson and delivers some surprising news. Meanwhile, Kraven has murder on his mind and if he can't find Spider-Man it looks like he'll settle for MJ. To make things even more uncanny, a mysterious stranger Frank Elson has approached Peter Parker to give him vital information to help the webslinger out - or does Frank have his own agenda. Is anything as it seems? What exactly is going on? Is MJ really dead, did Spider-Man reveal himself as Peter Parker? Or is it all in Spider-Man's head? * 13. Mind Games, Part 2: The Maximoff Twins, Pietro and Wanda, have brain-blasted Spider-Man into believing that Mary Jane Watson has died at the hands of Kraven the Hunter. Convinced by Frank Elson, a mysterious stranger, that the only solace is revenge, Spider-Man now tracks down Kraven in order to pay him the identical fate he inflicted on MJ. Part Two begins with Kraven drawing his final breaths under Spider-Man's might. Moments from delivering Kraven the final blow, Spider-Man notices that the surroundings don't mesh with some of his more recent memories. Combine that with a few of Kraven's conflicting syllables and Spider-Man determines that his reality has somehow been tampered with. The questions is, how or more like by whom? The Maximoff Twins are behind everything and while Spider-Man seeks them out to confront them. During the confrontation it looks like Spider-Man is winning as he frees MJ from their grasp. Things take a turn for the worse when the twins use their mental power to trick Spider-Man into harming Indy. After this, the chatter (along with the rest of New York's sentiment) is all anti-Spider-Man and unfortunately a grief stricken Peter Parker agrees. This leaves Spider-Man one last obligation. He tracks down the Maximoff Twins at a propane factory where their end is nothing short of explosive. Lastly, a spiritless, dejected, and morose Peter Parker tightly packs up his Spider-Man suit and throws it into the Hudson River allowing it to sink into the murky depths. Is this the end of Spider-Man? Or a new beginning for Peter Parker? Voice Cast * 'Josh Keaton '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker